Polymerized biomedical devices, or biomedical devices that are the polymerization product of polymerizable chemical agents, such as monomers, oligomers, macromers, and prepolymers, often contain extractable materials such as unreacted monomers, linear oligomers, macromers, prepolymers, or combinations thereof, which can be associated with adverse reactions in patients using the biomedical device. Therefore, it is desirable, if not necessary, to extract these extractable materials from the polymerized biomedical devices during the manufacture thereof to reduce or prevent adverse reactions in patients. For example, in the production of ophthalmic lenses, such as contact lenses, the polymerized lenses are contacted by liquid extraction media which may include aqueous compositions, such as water, saline, buffered solutions and the like, or organic solvent compositions, such as alcohol containing compositions. The extraction procedures may be performed in an extraction station prior to packaging the ophthalmic lenses, or may be performed in the ophthalmic lens packages prior to sealing the package. In the commercial manufacture of polymerized biomedical devices, including ophthalmic lenses, such as hydrogel and silicone hydrogel contact lenses, it is desirable to continue to develop new manufacturing components, systems, methods, and the like to reduce production time, to reduce production costs, and to increase productivity, among other things.